1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and an apparatus for opening hay bales, in particular large round hay bales.
2 The Prior Art
Round hay bales have been in common use for about two decades. The machinery to make these round bales is well known, available from several sources, and in common use.
Equipment to move the round bales is also available, a single spike on the front end loader of a tractor is commonly used. Special, dedicated, and relatively expensive lifting trailers are also available and used. It is easy to pick up and move these round bales.
Animals are not particularly well adapted to eat the hay directly from these bales; horses will usually refuse to eat the outer hay and must be given access to the inner hay. Cattle have trouble tearing hay from the bale.
There are two commonly used pieces of equipment and method for opening round hay bales to give the animals access to the hay. The first is a chainsaw which is a dirty and high risk job. The bale is cut along its length with the chainsaw and then pried open. One big advantage of the chainsaw technique is that it can be done anywhere.
The second piece of equipment is a bale grinder. This is a large and expensive piece of powered equipment that is fixed in location. The bale is brought to the grinder, lifted up and loaded whole into the grinder. The grinder tears up the bale and throws the hay out into the immediate area for consumption by the animals. The animals must also be brought to the grinder, or the ground hay must be carried to the animals.